1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radial arm saws, and more particularly to a safety top for use in safe operation of radial arm saws while providing improved dust collection.
2. Description of Related Art
Radial arm saws are routinely found in wood working environments for use in various wood cutting applications. Over the past several years, the use of the radial arm saw has expanded significantly due largely to versatility and simplicity of use. Today, radial arm saws are in use in wood working shops, garages, even retail outlets, such as hardware and home improvement stores.
A typical radial arm saw includes a work table having a horizontal flat top work surface with a vertically projecting backstop, commonly referred to as a fence. The material to be cut, such as a piece of wood, is supported on the work surface and against the fence. At the rear of the work table a vertical column extends upwardly. Extending horizontally from the top of the column is a radial arm, which is capable of rotation about the column, but which is generally positioned over the top of the table. A rotary power saw is suspended below the radial arm by a carriage adapted for travel along the length of the radial arm. In most operations the saw is positioned over the work table and is moved along the radial arm to cut a workpiece positioned on the work surface.
While the radial arm saw is an efficient and proven power tool, there remain a number of problems and shortcomings associated with the operation thereof that heretofore have not been adequately solved or addressed. One such problem associated with the radial arm saw operation relates to the substantial amount of sawdust created and dispersed when cutting. The sawdust generated by a radial arm saw ranges from very fine dust particles to larger wood chips. While this problem has been widely recognized for many years, radial arm saw manufacturers have failed to develop an effective dust collection system for use with these saws. One common, yet ineffective, solution has been to provide the saw blade with a protective guard or hood adapted with a suction port connected to a vacuum-generating dust collection system by a hose. That attempt, however, has proven unsatisfactory and generally ineffective.
As a result of the persistent problems associated with saw dust, the background art reveals a number of attempts directed to dust collection systems for use with radial arm saws. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,102, issued to Kido, discloses a dust collecting attachment that mounts behind the guide fence of a radial arm saw. The attachment defines slotted openings aligned with kerfs in the guide fence, and is attached to a suction-generating dust collector apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,169, issued to Hilliard, discloses a dust collector for a radial arm saw including a rectangular shroud having an inlet and a tapered tube extending rearwardly therefrom for connection to a vacuum hose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,724, issued to Kreitz, discloses a dust collector for a radial arm saw comprising a generally funnel-shaped hood positioned at the rear of the work table. The wide hood inlet opens toward the front of the work table and a narrow outlet is connected to a dust collector apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,781, issued to Kreitz, discloses a dust collector for a radial arm saw including a generally funnel-shaped flat-bottomed shroud connected to a vacuum hose. The top and bottom of the shroud are contoured so that the shroud partially surrounds the column which supports the radial arm saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,743, issued to Scarpone, discloses a radial arm saw accessory comprising a grid structure formed in the table surface in proximity to the fence to permit passage of sawdust therethrough.
It appears, however, that the above-referenced advances in the art of radial arm saw dust collection have not been successful in substantially containing and collecting sawdust generated by the radial arm saw. Accordingly, those devices have not gained widespread acceptance. Thus, there exists a need for improvements in radial arm saw design. More particularly, there exists a need for an improved dust collection system for use with radial arm saws.
Another serious problem present with the widespread use of radial arm saws relates to operator safety. More particularly, during normal use the rotating saw blade often comes in close proximity to the operators hands and fingers. As a result, numerous individuals have been seriously injured by inadvertent contact with the rotating saw blade while operating the radial arm saw. The problem is complicated since operation of the saw requires the user to move the saw/blade across the work surface while cutting thereby increasing the risk of injury. The risk of injury increases when the saw is used by inexperienced operators in garage shops or employees in retail locations. Despite the serious risk of injury inherent with conventional radial arm saw designs, manufacturers have failed to provide adequate measures intended to prevent injury.
The background art reveals a number of attempts directed to protecting operators from injury while operating radial arm saws. These attempts include blade guards intended to prevent the operator's hand from contacting the rotating blade. Blade guards, however, have proven ineffective. Other attempts include providing work piece guides and push devices designed to assist the operator in positioning the work piece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,467, issued to Aigner, discloses a handle adapted for holding or pushing wood during the sawing process. The Aigner device, and others in the art, provide handle-like structures that engage the wooden workpiece such that the user's hand is positioned away from the cutting plane. The prior art further reveals a number of work piece guides, primarily for use with table saws. Representative disclosures of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,173 (Livick), U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,318 (Slavic), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,711 (Schnell). These devices, however, are adapted for pushing and guiding the workpiece though the cutting area, and are generally not suitable for use with a radial arm saw wherein the saw blade is moved through the workpiece. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements directed to radial arm saws directed to protecting operators from injury by securing the workpiece.